In the mind of the Queen
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: You guys know what this is. It's a sort of sequel to In the mind of the King. Now we get some origin's of a certain Annie. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**AN: So I had posted one with the children but I think I'll do that later as I imagine you all want to know about the queen's thoughts so here it is. **_Italics come out of her mind._

**Disclaimer:I don't own Princess in any shape or form I don't make money from what I'm writing here. It's just some fun.**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

* * *

I could cheerfully strangle Rupert today. It's Philippe's 5th birthday and I needed some air, it's hot and stuffy and what do I see, him walking off with another woman. I have been a faithful wife to him for the last 9 years and this is what I get.

I suppose I should be grateful he even turned up. He is always like this, avoiding his family. At least Joseph loves me. I love him so very much but I can't act on my feelings I must be strong, however tempting it is, I can't break the rules even if Rupert does.

His ceiling is black. His room welcoming but mysterious, just like him. I did it, I broke the rules, I don't regret it though, Rupert is allowed to screw everyone I want to be with someone I love is that so impossible. Joseph is gentle, soft, passionate and sexy all at the same time. I'm going to remember this night forever. I don't want to leave now in fact I won't, but alas I must the boys will wonder where I've gone in the morning. Ah even his voice is wonderful. Must not give into the temptation of being treated like a woman instead of a baby maker thinking about it would be nice one more time.

God dammit! One more time not three. Now I'm too tired to move to comfy in his strong but gentle hold. I cannot fall asleep but it seems so near.

It's four in the morning, Joseph woke me up and got me back to my suite I'll be fine now. Except I won't because I now know we both feel the same and now it's worse but still I regret nothing because Joseph and myself we are in love.

I'm going to scream. For the last month I've had so much work and I've had a stomach bug too, I can't keep my breakfast down. Rupert claims it will pass and he is probably right. However this morning I'm in a meeting with parliament when I want to be with my boys in the winter sun which is so rare right now. I have a headache Rupert's says Queens don't complain well I'd like to see him battle through my life which just now consists of mixed up feeling s of love, headaches, stomach bugs, parliament meetings, looking after two boys, looking good for the press and being a wife?queen to someone I don't like nor love.

Joe is worried about me. All I did was skip lunch, to work there are too many papers to be filled I just want to be with my boys. Oh watching with Joseph makes me laugh he is so good with them. Rupert insists on them learning cello but they won't do it. Joseph taught how to play guitar though, he made me sing which lightened the boys mood. However just now they are playing some sort of ball game.

At last I can put my feet up. Rupert is out of the country, the whole palace seems more relaxed and for once I don't care if he's gone to screw some 20 year old or whether he is actually working I get to be with Joseph for a bit. The boys decided they wanted to play hide and seek so call us selfish we are hiding in the passageways we get to be alone for five minutes, we won't stay long just enough time to capture a kiss. He is the best kisser.

They found him, I can see him pretending to not know where I am he knows fine well though.

_The young Prince saw his mother's blue eye and ran over to the little hidey hole. He giggled at her as she looked so cramped. He called over his older brother and Joe, their personal security. Joe gave helped his queen up and the two boys giggled when she tripped into a compromising position. Once the two princes were in bed Joe and his queen had tea in her suite._

I feel relaxed without Rupert being here. Granted I have to go out in public tomorrow but I'll be able to enjoy myself. Joseph is terribly thoughtful getting me for... A Pregnancy test. He is telling me to calm down it's for my own good and no he's right compose.

I hate waiting. Mother always said I'd have to learn patience but it's not that easy. I did three, to be sure. Joseph is right, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I don't know if I want to be pregnant on the one hand I love Joseph I know he'd be a great father on the other he isn't my husband. Right it's time.

Positive, all three of them. I'm pregnant!

**AN: Okay, first of all don't kill me. Second I hoped you liked it and finally I've already written chapter Two so you won't have to wait long.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**Rating T, just to be sure**

**AN: See I told you it wouldn't be long. Like I said **_italicscome out of her thoughts. _**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Diaries in any shape or form. I do own the plot**  
**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

* * *

What am I going to do! Thank the lord Rupert is away. I'm all over the place. I'm crying Joseph keeps apologising but it takes two to make a baby. I don't want to abort, no that's murder even if he/she isn't developed properly. I don't think I could do that to Joseph either. I can't pretend he/she is Rupert's. Firstly no one would believe that as Rupert hasn't even been in the country the last few weeks. Secondly if the baby is a boy it may look like Joseph and Rupert is a pretty sharp tool.

I had a lovely wake up this morning. Joseph had told my boys I wasn't feeling very happy so they came in with breakfast and a card which defiantly made me feel better and it helped me make up my mind about whether or not to keep this baby.

Rupert has summoned for more of his clothes to be sent to Spain, as he has to stay a little longer. Which will defiantly benefit myself and Joseph. We are going to talk about tonight after the boys have gone to bed just now I believe they are playing basketball. I am taking up Rupert's duties i.e. listening to parliament members.

At last that's finished. Oh no wait, it's not Rupert is such a procrastinator he's left me with all his paper work and mine, which I can say is a lot smaller. I'm hungry,but I have to work and stop being a baby. Well that's that my personal assistant Melanie is leaving soon so I've to find a new one, I'm happy for her and her husband they are having their first baby so baby fever is a little alive at the palace just what I need. NO I should think that. It's my own fault, I should have just resisted my love for Joseph, easier than done. Why shouldn't be happy.

I'm hungry and fat. I'm really trying to hide this and it is getting difficult. I've to wear a ball gown tomorrow night. My designer wanted a corset to be part of it but I told him no corsets or clingy material. When I say fat I mean bigger than I used to be. I mean it's not as bad when I was pregnant with boys I'm defiantly smaller which makes me think it's a girl. I'm so lucky though Joseph's brother is a doctor and he has been checking me and baby, I trust him because Joseph trusts him. Rupert is still not back. Reports are now saying that him and me are on a break, which is ridiculous he is working I have doubts about that but I'm happy (and confused) about my life so if he is screwing some woman so be it.

The boys have started to pick up on things now. Pierre was telling Philippe not to listen to their father and that Joseph is a better father. I'll have to talk to him later. Ugh I've to go and see Wilson, my designer, he has apparently got the perfect dress for me. I hope he listened because I won't wear it if it's not right. I know that sounds quite selfish or bratty but Rupert will kill me if he finds out I'm pregnant with someone else's baby.

It is perfect. It inches in just above my stomach then floats into an elegant skirt, Wilson is a genius he even made in my favourite colour, Blue. I can't wait to wear it tomorrow. The boys have matching suits for the hour they will be there. I don't usually look foreword to these but I get to dance with someone who isn't my husband, maybe Joseph.

Well this is a waste of time. Parliament. I've to dance with all the parliament members. Joseph didn't even get to speak to me today but I can see his eyes telling me to end the ball and go to bed but I can't it's my duty to play host while Rupert is away. The boys left over two hours ago. My feet hurt in these shoes, I'm tired and hungrier than usual and we've all ready eaten.

_The queen was dancing with lord Palimore, Joseph, her personal bodyguard was her closely as she was his pregnant lover. She hadn't eaten a lot during the meal he assumed it was because she didn't want to look greedy. Since then and the boys bed all she had done was dance with the parliament members. Then all of a sudden she stopped backed away from her dancing partner and started to sway before falling into the arms of her bodyguard who had ran to her aid. The guests were whispering as she was carried out the room and into the privacy of her own suite._

"_what happened?" she asked quietly. Joseph sat and explained everything was OK but she had to rest and that King Rupert had been summoned home._

I can't believe this I should of stopped but I had to. I mean it's my duty to be host. I'm just glad Joseph was there to catch me. Rupert will be back tomorrow so I'll have to sharpen up. He I know will be annoyed at me A) I cut his trip short B) I gave the press something to gossip about. However for today I shall relax with my boys. They were up this morning with a card a rose and some breakfast. I love so very much I couldn't bear to lose them.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the princess diaries in any shape or form. I do own the plot for this story and some of the additional characters.**

**That-Geek-in-a-Hat© **

* * *

Well that was fun. Rupert got back so late it's early, he was in a terrible mood he got angry at Philippe when he gave him his welcome home card. It broke my heart. It's me he is angry with not the boys he should take it on me.

He is a pompous git. He called me selfish because I haven't been looking after myself, if I think about yes, maybe I shouldn't have skipped so many meals but he shouldn't have left me so much of his work. I'm so frustrated and tired with that man, I know I have to stay I just Joseph is so worried about me. We both know in a few weeks the pregnancy will begin to show a lot.

So this morning, I get a lovely wake up call Pierre came in and gave me a red envelope. I opened it to find a guide to Italy and a letter. It read:

_Il mio amore_

_Vi lasciamo per l'Italia il Sabato che è a soli quattro giorni di distanza. Rimanere forte che non passerà molto tempo e quindi siamo in grado di rovinare il nostro bambino. Il suo tutto organizzato per Sabato. Parlerò con Rupert più tardi._

_Rimanere forte e relax_

_J x_

Rupert is smart but he can't speak Italian. French, yes. Spanish, yes. Maybe that's why his mother chose me. To outsmart him, she was never the loving type. Something to look forward to. Oh well I should probably get up, I'm hungry, for chocolate, ice cream maybe some pancakes. Another hint that I'm having a girl with Pierre and Philippe I craved savory foods like fish, pickles and sausages. Oh Chef Beaulieu makes wonderful pancakes.

_As The queen sat eating pancakes her husband the King entered. He glared at his wife, he has been in a bad since he was summoned home from Spain. He'd just had a heated conversation with her bodyguard he had informed his King he and the Queen were going to Italy. He was less than pleased._

_"__I hear your going to Italy. Any reasons why?" he asked while closing in on her personal space. He was so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck._

_"__Well my dear," she began knowing she'd have to think of something quickly, "It will give me time to relax after I collapsed the other night oh and you can get some Quality time with your sons" she felt quite proud of her quick improvisation. Turning her face looking into her eyes lovingly placing a gentle kiss on her lips._

How long must this torture go on? He is a terrible kisser. I can't wait to be away. From him.

Oh those boys. They are attempting Archery with Joseph of course. Pierre is not bad for someone his age oh my baby boy can't even put the arrow in the bow.

I'm so tired with all this paperwork, where does it even come from. Yesterday was horrid. Rupert is just so so aggravating. I regret shouting though I just want to relax take time to have a baby. Thank the lord it's Saturday tomorrow I'm all packed I've just to tell the boys. Oh I can't bear leaving them.

They look so neat, oh this makes me feel so bad.

_The queen walked into in her sons room carrying a tray with two milks and a lemonade. They sat swinging their legs back and forth._

_"__So how does spending time with your father for a while?" she asked while handing her boys a glass of milk. Philippe took a sip and Pierre looked down at it sadly._

_"__Is there any way to avoid that? He countered. His mother shook her head. Taking a big gulp of milk before speaking again. "we'll be ok mother. Joe will look after us while your gone" he reassured her cheering her up_

_"__Don't be silly Pierre, Joe will go with her" Philippe corrected. The queen smiled at her boys. Once they had finished their milk she scooped each of them and placed them into their beds._

_She read them a bedtime story and kissed their forehead. She didn't know why but she started crying. Assuming her eldest was asleep she unconsciously whispered " I'm so sorry I've to leave you but I'll be back look after your brother"._

Why did I break the rules, why did I fall in love. Those boys will be ok. I'm tired and hungry. Kitchen or bed, kitchen or bed, no kitchen.

He's here.

_The long time bodyguard saw his queen's face light up when she saw him. Joseph smiled letting her sit down before raiding the freezer for some ice cream. To the pair's delight Chef Beaulieu's famous lemon curd ice cream was at the perfect temperature for eating._

_"__how did the boys take it?" he asked spooning it into a bowl. She smiled sadly._

_"__I can't leave them it's to hard can't we take them with us" he shook his head it broke his held her close and she felt tears trickle down her cheek. He gently kissed her head as she sobbed in his arms._

I love this man. Italy and freedom is only hours away.

* * *

**AN: Next time we are off to Italy. Please review I'd love to know what you think.**

**That-Geek-in-a-Hat©**

* * *

**Letter translation below **

**My love **

**We will leave for Italy on Saturday which is only four days away**

**Stay strong it won't be long and then we can spoil our baby**

**Its all arranged for Saturday. I'll speak to Rupert later**

**J x**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Mind of the the Queen**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: hello everyone so I haven't updated in ages. I was away at a festival so I couldn't there but here it is they are in Italy. As always **_Italics_** come out of her mind.**

**Again I don't own The Princess Diaries in any shape or form. I own this plot line and the additional characters I have added**

**Hope You enjoy it.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

* * *

I hate jet-lag. I hate it more when pregnant. Thank the lord we are off that plane. Joseph's sister has black hair and has two kids of her own, who adore their uncle. I'm glad this car isn't silent if it was I be over thinking about my boys whom I miss terribly. Italy is just wonderful we are driving to Violet's home in the coastal town of Sperlonga. She tells me it's about 20 minutes from the beach.

It's good to put my feet up. Joseph is preparing dinner with Violet. I think I should call the boys but if Rupert answers I won't get a warm hello. I'm rather tired really I'll call them later. The weather is beautiful but it makes me rather tired.

Well that was lovely I fell asleep when I was awoken by Joseph, who had prepared a candle lit dinner for just the two of us. This is going to be wonderful.

_Two shadowed figures sat in the candle light with plates clean and stomachs full. In the distance a man with a camera was poised and ready to take a picture of any suspicious pictures. The male looking shadow walked over to the sitting female who looked larger than she would normally. The two figures danced to imaginary music before kissing each other completely unaware that someone was spying on them._

This bed is far too small, its a double but its not queen sized I want it bigger. Being awake is making me hungry for pears and chocolate. This is going to be a difficult three months.

Oh where has the time gone. I remember landing here like it was yesterday I'm not very fond of waiting, I'm due any day now, I'm quite large well actually I'm humongous. Dr Romero, Joseph's brother is living here too so he is my doctor as of now. He believes I'm having twins which I'm defiantly looking forward giving birth too. Joseph's Niece, Grace is the cutest toddler ever she is learning to walk. I know I'll miss that with my babies. I've been very fidgety lately it's just trying to...

_The heavily pregnant woman stood in attempt to get to the door but had to sit down on a near by sun lounger. She reached for the nearest thing to her hand and chucked it at the window as it happens it was a bottle of sun cream which hardly made a commotion. She looked over to the little girl playing in the sand pit._

"_Grace, go get uncle Joseph" she shouted as loud as she could which wasn't incredibly loud in fact was more of a whisper. The little girl looked at her then went back to her sand castle. Clarisse could feel her waters break she was having this baby today whether she was on her own or with Joseph determined to get some adult's attention she grabbed her glass and and chucked it with all the energy she had it smashed loudly and Grace began to scream and cry. Clarisse smiled content someone would be out soon. Grace's father Terry, who didn't particularly like Clarisse came running out._

"_Do you mind breaking the glass it was expensive. Another thing it scares my bambino" he snapped she looked at him with a 'well sorry I'm giving birth' look he looked at her and realized that she was in fact in labour and ran inside to get Joseph. The flustered man came out and lifted his lover inside. _

_Once inside she was screaming and already in terrible pain. Dr Romero came in and put her to sleep._

I love my roses. They calm me down I think when I get home I'll have to get some more and a proper space for them, with a swing for Philippe and Pierre. Why am I hungry I want food pears and chocolate. My eyelids are too heavy what's going on.

OH, I'm glad that's over. I can't believe they put me under. I didn't want to go under, Joseph came to see me apparently there are complications with our little boy. Our little girl however is doing well and has healthy pair of lungs as far as I can hear. I was under for 9 hours 6 hours on our baby boy another 3 with our baby girl.

She is so tiny, she has Joseph's eyes, my blonde hair. Tiny hands gripping onto my fingers. Why I don't want to leave. He is so tiny too, I guess I shouldn't have gotten so stressed at the beginning that's why isn't breathing My Little Tommie.

_The new parents sat beside their dead son while their little girl wriggled in her mother's arms. Violet and Terry looked on from the door, Clarisse lay her head on Joseph's shoulder._

"_She's out of his league. She is playing him Vi" terry whispered. Violet glared at him. She shook her head._

"_no it's in her eyes, that look" her husband looked at her confusedly "The look he gives her and the look I give you, the look of love" Terry knew she was right kissing her temple they retreated._

_In the room Joseph kissed his tearful lover's head while assuring her it wasn't her fault. His brother took Tomas Romero away._

Well after a few days of having no name and being known as Bambi. We wanted something Italian but Joseph wanted my name in hers so after a long discussion we named her Annuziata Clarisse Violet Romero I like it but she might kill us for having a name like Annuziata when she is older.

I've got only three weeks until Rupert is expecting me and Joseph home. Unfortunately our last letter informed me I'd have to go to Spain with the boys to meet the Spanish Ambassador. I have to spend every minute with My Annuziata.

I gave my beautiful baby girl a little teddy. He is a brown bear with bright blue eyes, a felt nose and red bow tie. I call him Arnold. Joseph is carrying her, he is so gentle with her, she has wisps of blonde hair which ever so gently strokes before passing her to her aunt with one final kiss Joseph leads me away from our baby girl.

I'm so nervous I can feel myself sweating and oh Joseph's hand in mine. My boys and their nanny are waiting for us at the Genovian consulate. One must compose ones self for them they get terribly upset when I am sad.

Ow, why would that hurt, Philippe is so tall as is Pierre, my boys will be giants by their teens.

_As the Queen walked into the building everyone greeted her respectfully before her sons came running down the stairs into her arms hugs and kisses were showered onto the young princes. Pierre, the eldest went behind his mother and shook her body guards hand._

"_Thank you for looking after mother, I'm sure the lord himself will reward you one day" he thanked before going to tell his mother of all the adventures they had while she was away. Joseph smiled the lord had brought him a darling girl but had taken away a son._

Where do they get all this energy. Pierre has been telling me all about his daily conversations with the archbishop, he is growing up to fast. Philippe has been explaining how his father took him riding which he said he enjoyed but he was upset when he was shouted at for not being able to shoot an arrow. He is 5 for goodness sake what do you expect Rupert.

This has to be my favourite of their storybooks, I think it's theirs too. Snow white and the seven dwarfs. Pierre claims he is like Doc and he claims Philippe is basically dopey's twin because he is 'terribubbley' clumsy. I kiss them goodnight and go to my own bed.

* * *

**AN: well what can I say. The next chapter will skip ahead a few years. To clarify terribubbley is how Pierre attempts to say terribly.**

**Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed that**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	5. Chapter 5

**In the mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 5**

**AN; OK so we are reaching the point where it will start to coincide with Rupert's story. The first part is when Clarisse and Joseph receive a letter from Vi.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own The Princess Diaries. I own this plot and the additional characters**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

* * *

Today is going to be a positive day I can just feel it, Pierre is always saying how much the weather is how god is feeling and how ones day will turn out. I almost feel like jumping out of bed but that would not be Queen like would it. On with the day.

It's far too hot to be in this office, working. I wonder where Joseph is, oh look at that lunch. Its good to be outside in the fresh air and seeing my boys have fun with Joseph, regretting this now, I'm too hot to play badminton but how could I refuse their adorable faces. Let's go.

_The Queen accepted their invitation she ran to her room and quickly changed into something more appropriate. When she got outside she was with Joseph in a pairs game. After a while the two adults when from winning with flying colours to losing by a mile. What happened next wasn't the best situation for a married woman let alone a queen get into. Clarisse felt she was skilled enough to cross her feet hit the ball and elegantly position herself again that did not work. _

_She crossed her feet over ready to hit the shuttle cock however her partner crossed over her not knowing what she doing and well landed in a compromising position with the body guard on top of his queen. It would have been all right if they were alone but they weren't two sets of prying eyes were giggling at the site of their mother and her body guard._

_Smiling awkwardly the two tried to compose themselves again only to get up and bump heads again._

"_Your majesty, you stay there and I'll get up then help you up,okay" Joseph instructed the woman beneath him who nodded. _

Oh dear lord that was embarrassing, I hope only that Rupert wasn't spying. I'm going to leave quickly.

Right so that's 25 papers read and signed, 19 letters written in reply and 10 written in question. My hands hurt. Oh I've missed one, telling Jennifer to go get Joseph.

It's so brilliant that our baby girl is coming to say with us just the circumstances aren't very well good. The letter was informing us that well Joseph's mother had become terribly ill and Violet had to look after her. Also Terry had left her and her kids so she was a single parent with three kids, it just couldn't be done. I'm over the moon she is coming to see us but I'm too Joseph makes me feel so much better his hugs are the best according to my boys and I couldn't agree more.

Oh My Lord! Today is the day our baby is coming home. I want to dance oh this strange I feel normal but no Clarisse you must compose yourself your a queen for goodness sake but I don't want to it's going to be brilliant I hope my boys like her, I'm sure they will she will be another playmate. Right compose and get ready.

He kept this, I look horrid. There's our Tommy our beautiful boy. Hide it. I greet Rupert like a civil person who doesn't hate one's husband. I get more of a grunt than a word but it's an improvement from a nod of the head. He asks me what he should address the girl coming this morning oh that's a question tell him Annie that's what she'll like or he could ask her himself he has a tongue after all.

Oh I'm running late for our daughter. I received an urgent letter I needed to reply to immediately and now she's here. Oh his eyes make me melt, let's go she is probably here by now. Even though I see almost every summer today feels like I haven't seen her in four years. I wonder if she has changed over the last year last time I saw her she was obsessed with archery and horses. Her hair was always in a ponytail. I feel giddy and ooh right here goes, show time.

_The doors opened Queen Clarisse and her secret lover stepped through. The pair had just stepped into the room when a little blonde girl came running towards Joseph shouting "__Papà"__ throwing her arms in a tight hold she looked up at the Queen who was secretly her mother smiling gleefully before shaking her hand she smiled back to her._

Well this is nice. Annie is eating with us the boys are quite nice to her I think they will get on. My favourite pears, its terribly clichéd that the queen of Genovia's favourite food is pears but it truly is, well possibly chocolate would beat I'm human after all. I've just remembered our Annie doesn't like pears Rupert is going to blow his top. He will lecture her about the history and everything that he is completely passionate about I mean it's a piece of fruit not a person. This ridiculous if she doesn't like pears she doesn't like pears. We are going.

Her room is next to Joseph's but when she is older maybe she'll be allowed to access the secret passage to my room. It's quite big for an eight year old. Where has she gone?

_The Queen Carried her baby girl out of the dinning room flashing Rupert a 'pissed off' look. When the mother and daughter got to Annie's room. Annie jumped out of her Mama's hold over to her lilac backpack and pulled out a small book, on the cover it had a little girl whom was wearing a crown a princess dress and a blue overall suit she stood on a train '__Piccola principessa sul treno' was the title. After the book was read to her the little girl was still bursting with energy she hid under the covers only to be found by her Mama who tickled her until the little girl no longer had the energy to laugh. Before closing her eyes Annie whispered "_Ti amo mummia" and her mama smiled and kissed her little girls forehead and whispered back "Ti amo ragazza troppo bambino".

I feel so guilty now. Why did i do what I did. Maybe it would have been better to abort because bringing a child into the world I can't love publicly is so unfair to me and our baby girl. Just when I start to calm down, breath and be civil.

"Why didn't you come back to dinner" he snarls at me. Why does he care? I'm sure some mistress will make him happy later. Why does he stay, no Why do I stay? Simple i stay for my boys losing them would be the worst.

"Annie was very upset, what you did was wrong she's a child" I reply trying to keep all tones of angryness to a bare minimum. Of course he starts telling me the story his father told him and his father before him. That he respected the pear workers when he was about five. Oh Rupert for goodness sake she isn't royal.

This is going to be a long few years but I will get to watch our baby girl grow up even if Rupert is difficult.

**End of chapter 5**

**AN: hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought **

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

* * *

**Translation**

**_Piccola principessa sul treno- Little princess on the train_**

**Ti amo mummia- I love you mummy**

**Ti amo ragazza troppo bambino- I Love you too baby girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the mind of the Queen **

**Chapter 6**

**AN: So this is a few years on Annie is 15 Philippe 20 and Pierre 23, although he isn't mention to much here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The princess Diaries in any shape or form. I own this plot and additional characters. **

* * *

This is nice. Sitting in the gazebo with two of my babies ignoring my duties and focusing on them as it's their last day in Genovia. It's been fantastic the way Rupert liked Annie well her musical ability and her capability to protect my son, Philippe. The bond those two share just surprises me I hope it will go to the grave because he has a terrible temper. It gives me shivers thinking about that I can't think of the times he's hit me.

Thinking about it, Annie has always been braver than both my boys especially when it comes to Rupert. She has the balls to swear at him (even if it is in Italian) she is like her papa I that sense she knows what she should do and most of the time does the opposite or takes a risk with it. I can't believe our bay is going to Scotland to study there are plenty of schools in Genovia but then again none of them specialize in music. As for my boy he is off to America to study, he says he wants to do a bit of exploring instead of living a sheltered world just because he's a royal well I think he is right , Rupert completely disagrees says that America will change him which is just tush.

As for my eldest he is God knows where. Last time he wrote he was in South Africa. He is still seriously thinking of abdicating but has decided to hold until Philippe is 21.

Well being here is taking its toll. I can feel tears building up and I can't exactly turn round and hug Joseph, not while Rupert is here.

I cant believe this two grandchildren in the last 18 months. Our Annie had a little girl and Cald her Annuziata Clarisse Violet Romero Mciver Junior which is actually longer than Genovia's new heir. Amelia Miognette Thermopolis Renaldi was born June 26th, which was roughly 9 months after AJ, as she has been nicknamed. I am surprised though as our Annie is only 16 but although a little angry at her I know she'll do a great job.

As for my boy he'll be just as good as god father to AJ and father to Amelia.

I knew it. Pierre as promised abdicated which now means all those happy times thinking of Philippe's time as father is now hanging on the line. The two, Philippe and wife Helen come in tomorrow so we can discuss it.

_The Queen entered the giant meeting room, her bodyguard Joseph was close behind her. After a while Philippe and Helen entered hand in hand. The group were happily chatting away for at least an hour before the king entered._

"_What took you so long?" Philippe asked his father._

"_Things you wouldn't understand" he replied snappily, the real reason he was late was because his lover, Helena had asked to see as soon as possible but when he had called her there was no answer._

_For the first hour arguments sprung back and forth between the clear sides. Clarisse and Philippe wanted to have Amelia and Helen stay and be a part of the family but Rupert agreed with his daughter in law whom wanted Amelia to have a normal childhood meaning taking her to live in America. Joseph watched Clarisse try to keep her granddaughter in Genovia realised Annie would be arriving in 10 minutes. Coughing subtly she looked at him, he tapped his watch. She knew she was going to lose this battle and she had to really._

That was horrible. Amelia must leave and I can't do anything, she was my one chance to be able to be a grandmother, openly. Well I should be optimistic though Annie is going to be here and Aj and My Philippe. It'll still be grand.

There she is, and little AJ. Who is this young man. Louie I assume. Really she actually did that, if Louie and our AJ ever break up god help Annie, Rupert has that look she'd make a good queen she can marry Philippe.

_AS the two young parents stepped off the plane and walked to wards the people waiting Annie gave her baby girl to her boyfriend and ran to her childhood friend. Philippe ran towards her picking her up to hug her. If looks could kill both Philippe and Annie would be dead._

Catching up with our Annie was great. She is hopefully going to teach music, specifically singing and Piano. Which sparked some memories and now here we are listening to her famous piece 'Warm Ice' which is about me of course. It works so well with Philippe's cello playing. That's cute AJ is 'socializing' with Amelia whom she calls Mimi. It's a shame they won't become greater friends.

I don't feel like getting up. Today both my grandchildren are leaving, Annie told me she had to go back to study and Helen well it was planned. I'm glad though, they both were her for a good few weeks before they went. I'm just going to have to suck it up.

I'm tearing up, when AJ saw I was sad she handed me a teddy, it was Arnold. Annie kept him all this time. It won't be long before we see her again.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 7**

**AN: OK so this week has been so busy I've had shopping and reading and preparing for school next week so this may quite short. Cant wait for the end of the week as it's my birthday yay! I'll have a good weekend before reality kicks in. This is five years later so Annie is now 21 and Philippe 26.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own the princess Diaries but I own this plot line Annie and her family.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

* * *

That meeting that decided my grandchild's future was so horrendous afterwards Joseph and I went for a walk which is always so nice but then he gave me the letter from his niece, Grace her mother had passed away. I remember falling into him, she wasn't related to me but I felt I owed her something for looking after our Annie. I also think it was the first time I saw Joseph cry then it started raining and we went back to the palace hand in hand.

However one mustn't dwell about the past. Today is good I can feel it, Philippe and Rupert are getting to each other since Helena left, Rupert's lover had been seen leaving with someone else about five years ago and since then he has changed he doesn't lash out on me as much which is excellent. When Joseph comes to see me I know my face lights as his does do too. A walk to get out of this office he is so sweet.

_Clarisse and Joseph walked for what seemed like an infinity nothing else mattered to them. They reached the gazebo and sat together. Joseph looked into his lover's eyes and pulled letter out his pocket. The colour of her face drained every time he got a letter it was never good but if he read it she would be able to listen to his voice and so he began._

"_Dear Papa and Mama,_

_I write to you to tell you that Louie is well I haven't seen him that often over the last few years divorce is on the cards. However we will go ahead to have a holiday for his birthday on the McIver estate you are both invited, Philippe and if Rupert can come I'd like him to be there._

_Of course you will worry with what you are about to read I don't want you to but it is inevitable as my parents your job is to worry about me. I haven't had very good health lately I suppose being a single mother trying to raise my AJ and work is putting a lot of stress on me, doctors believe I may have cancer but they are wrong all the time and besides the only doctor I trust is uncle Johnny and I have yet to speak to him. _

_I will get my results before we go to Australia so I can tell you all then. It will be on the Mciver Estate two weeks from now I'll have your Pa arrange travel what's her name Charlotte. I hope to you there. I also invited Helen and Mia but they won't come if Philippe is there which annoys me because Mia is part of this family but I suppose we can't do anything._

_I love you both so very much_

_Your Annie xx_

_p.s AJ says a hearty hello and sends her love see picture attached." with that Joseph pulled AJ's drawing out and laughed at her interpretation of everyone especially Rupert who had three legs and four eyes. However it did not make Clarisse smile she instead buried herself into his arms and cried._

Why this isn't fair what has Annie ever done to this world why is god punishing her. That's it I refuse to believe in something that can cause so much pain and illness. I want to stay in fact I will who cares what people say I Want to see our daughter and hug her and be a real proper mother instead of hiding my unfaithfulness live up to what I did. Two weeks I have to wait I hope I can wait that long.

* * *

This so relaxing almost makes me forget why we are all here. I am lying in the sun with Joseph and Aj is sleeping across me I know Annie and Philippe are watching us but Rupert isn't here and Louie doesn't get in for a another few days so we can just be a happy family.

Surprise! Rupert got here early no, no, no it is not fair I was enjoying time with my family and now ruined, well I'm singing later Annie and Philippe created lyrics for 'Warm ice' so I have to do that which I am naturally nervous about but Joseph will be adding some drums into the mix and of Course my two favourite children will be there too. It's bad to have favourites but Pierre is just cold he didn't reply to the invitation so we know he wont attend it's been almost five years since I saw him, at Annie and Louie's wedding she looked beautiful. Right on with the show.

I hope this dress looks okay. Its a 'Blue orchid dress' it's rather pretty Annie chose it for me.

* * *

It's the last week her the news of Annie's diagnoses is still sinking in we all had wet eyes she needs all the support she can get so we have decided to have her stay in the palace. It's going to be a short fight because she is strong unlike me who cries at nearly everything well when I am not putting my Queen façade.

End of chapter

* * *

**AN: OK so there you have it chapter 7. 2 days till my birthday yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**


	8. Chapter 8

**In The Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Hello everyone it seems like ages since I posted but reality was demanding my presence so I couldn't be here. I did a small afterword for ITMOTK. I won't be writing any more for that because this story will carry on after and the funeral will be looked at more in depth so don't worry about that. **

**Now on with this story. I should jog your memories a bit, Annie has just announced her diagnoses and everyone has to let it sink in, this chapter will jump ahead to before the trip she takes with her father and Rupert on a camping trip.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh I shouldn't laugh it just surprises me Rupert wants to go camping, he never was a outdoorsy person I mean he preferred to stay locked inside working while Pierre and Philippe played sports with Joseph. She hasn't told him where yet, oh I want to see his face when he is told though.

Tea with our Annie is always nice, especially when little AJ is there too. She is so creative and positive, it has been a long fight three years to be exact everyday Annie looks that little bit paler and thinner but her smile is bigger and brighter too, she has so much of Joseph in her, her eyes and her ability to make some one feel better with just a look are just two. Joseph argues she's more like me, the fact she's just me with longer hair it's dangerous having her here so close to me but it don't care I need her to be close to her family so AJ will know where she belongs if she ever needs us.

Now to some work, Charlotte who has been her for almost 8 years and in that time she has proved herself to be a great support to Annie, whom she is in great cahoots with and myself listening to me drone on forever I really need to thank her someday. I've a meeting with parliament which Rupert and I have to attend to discuss Prince Philippe's progress with his lessons for his reign or as he refers to them as 'King Lessons' which is ridiculous at his age but he has always been a child at heart.

A few days until AJ is all mine, well not exactly I mean one can't go giving the game away that I'm her biological grandmother but I can still have fun with her. Now work

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CARS! Of all the things a little girl could be interested in she wants to go see the cars in the garage, how can I say no her little face lights up to hear that we have at least four limousines and two mustang's, the staff also have their own cars of course which means there a plenty for her to look at. Scott, whom is more known as Shades has agreed to show her Joseph's favourite a...a spider something I won't lie I had hoped she would prefer some more ladylike but there is always the horses, I know she'll like them, but I think Annie will want to show her them it is her favourite thing to do.

_The Queen caught up with AJ and 'shades' as they approached the doors to the garage. The young security member knelt down to her height and whispered_

"_ready?" the little girl nodded her head vigorously and giggled excitedly. He slide the doors open and she bounced inside. For the next hour the two adults watched the small child squeal, laugh and hide in the many cars that lived in the garage._

"_Can we go for a drive?" she asked excitedly as she slid into the front of a 1964 mustang convertible in a cream colour. "pleeeeeeease" she begged batting her eyelashes at Shades and her grandmother. Shades looked to his queen who hesitated then nodded._

"_but only for a small amount of time. Shades you should get the car ready and I will get this one ready." she instructed "oh and inform Charlotte where we will be going" she added._

This will be fun. I know it's not an appropriate car for a royal but its my guilty pleasure. Now what to wear. She is so like her mother, although she prefers plaits to pony-tails. She looks cold, a coat will warm her up. She does like to run a lot especially down the corridors, I wonder what Mia does maybe she is like me walking or her father, tripping on her own feet or shoelaces that she is yet to tie.

Her face, breaks my heart. The car isn't working. She was looking forward to as well so was I actually.

"_What about that one?" AJ pointed to a red open top. Shades to a sharp breath and shook his head._

"_I'd love to but that is your grandfather's pride and joy it doesn't leave this garage unless he is driving it! Sorry Kiddo" he apologised._

Well, that's great. She is going to fix the mustang with Robert, the mechanic and Shades. I have to pretend I'm not bothered but I am. I really wanted to spend the day doing something we could both love, she defiantly takes after her grandfather. No doubt about that.

Well it's a new day, the day Annie comes home so maybe I'll get Aj out of the garage and into the rose garden to read or talk. One more letter then I will go and do that. I think letters are the best paperwork to have because well you have to be quite blunt in letters and also you dont have to read a lot, I love reading but not long documents on trades with Spain.

Philippe has joined the car fixing party too. He was out yesterday and the day before but he is in his overalls which I hate that he owns and is under that mustang. At least she remembers me with this big hug people think I hate hugs, well yes, I do but from the right people I adore them. To the rose garden.

_The queen sat on the bench in the rose garden and watched her 8 year old grand daughter admire the collection. From the classic red ones to the sherbet orange ones that had a yellow reverse. _

"_Is Mummy going to get better?" Clarisse was taken aback she wasn't sure any more how could she say that to an eight year old. She patted the space next to her and the little blonde sat down swinging her legs back and forth._

"_AJ. Your mother is, well she is getting better and you don't have anything to worry about okay" Clarisse hated knowing the truth and having to lie but it was worse when it concerned a child._

How can I possibly tell her that her mother is getting worse everyday and without some miracle she may actually die.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Little fact Julie Andrews actually has a rose named after her and it is sherbet orange with a yellow reverse.**

**Please Review I love knowing what you think. Thanks also to those who do already.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Mind of the Queen **

**Chapter 9**

**AN: So this chapter does a bit of time jumping. The first Section is when Annie and co. return from the trip. The second is when Louie returns and the final section is Mother's day. (If you've read 'In the mind of the King' you know what's coming.)**

**Now go enjoy this Chapter!**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It's late they should be back now. Philippe should just go to bed now, I'll say hello to her for him. He cares for me too much I'm not old and frail, yet. AJ fell asleep ages ago after fixing the car we had a good drive in it. I miss Annie and Joseph.

It's at night I realize how comfy certain things are. I think I'll lay my head down for five minutes.

_The queen and her youngest son were sat on the coach in her chambers. The mother and son were soon fast asleep. King Rupert quietly entered the room, and kissed them both goodnight._

It's strange. Maybe our Annie has an effect on my husband. I don't love him he doesn't love me but maybe just maybe we will get on more for Annie and Philippe's sake if not for own.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**1 month later.**

Sleeping seems pointless just now. Annie saw johnny, Joseph's brother whom is a doctor. He gave her the test results back to her surprise (and everyone else's) the results showed she was cancer free. No Evidence of Cancer, NEC. Right I'm going to try to sleep I always tell AJ off for not trying.

What on earth! A queen not allowed to sleep now. Where's my robe?

_The queen grabbed her light blue robe and made her way down stairs towards the commotion. Clarisse wasn't the only one to be awoken by the noise._

_Annie and her 8 year old daughter were also now awake (as well as Rupert, Joseph and Rupert) and were standing in the corridor, Clarisse, Rupert and Joseph were at the top of the stairs over looking the two. Philippe, forever the big brother stood protecting them as a dark figure entered. His eyes were the first come to light._

"_Louie?" Annie questioned if the mysterious person was her husband. He stepped forward pushing Philippe out of the way harshly, then kissed his wife's hand. Clarisse had to pull Joseph AND Rupert back, it was no secret that the pair had decide on their mutual hatred for the young man._

"_Yes Annie, dear I'm home" flinging her arms around him and kissed him._

"_DADDY!" AJ shouted jumping into his arms. The reunited family laughed as Clarisse and Joseph came to join them. For a momentary second Rupert swore he saw a pang of jealousness in his eyes._

It is good everything is looking up. Annie's Health and Louie's return, much to Rupert and Joseph's delight. Everything is perfect, well almost.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A few weeks later**

It's great weather the sun is out, despite the season. AJ is happily playing with her parents, Philippe, Joseph and myself are all getting on with Rupert which I know makes Annie happy. There's something about Rupert though, he has been acting very strange, he's calmer, slower and he...he, I can't put my finger on it but he's so out of character.

She looks so happy, she has every reason to be I suppose. I taught her well, her sitting position is perfection. She can do so much with her life now that she's better, so much with AJ that I couldn't to with her or my boys. I regret that immensely all the children and grandchildren I have I can't be with 24/7 or celebrate publicly like a normal mother/grandmother.

_The queen blinked at the young woman in front of her_

" _I BEG your pardon" Clarisse exclaimed_

" _I said I'm pregnant isn't it great" Annie exclaimed._

**Mother's Day - 10 months later**

She's going to love it. AJ is a talented singer despite being 9 but drawing not her forte. How sweet, her favourite pancakes with blueberries and golden syrup and a glass of water, not that she will eat it, it feels as though she hasn't eaten for weeks. She is one spoilt mother today form all three of her children.

It's been a hard the last 10 months I honestly don't know how she does it giving birth on the 20th November her cancer returning and weeks after childbirth her husband leaving, leaving divorce papers with him. Good riddance, I believe he obviously couldn't handle her illness or having two new babies to help look after, he was married to his work. Those lovely babies, twin boys, the eldest (by 3 hours) was born at 9pm he was named after Annie's older brother, Tomas 'Tommie' Romero McIver the younger twin was named after her childhood teddy bear I gave her before coming back to Genovia. Arnold 'Arnie' Romero McIver. They are identical well almost Tommie has a tiny birthmark behind his ear, its hardly noticeable.

It's unbearable! She is so weak looking, it was only 10 months ago we were celebrating her good health and now, I blame the stress of everything. It just hurts me never mind how the children feel, well AJ Tommie and Arnie are totally oblivious.

_AJ neared her mother holding out the card, as the maid place the breakfast on the bedside table. The ill women smiled accepting the card._

"_Who are you?" one question, three words brought the world this family knew down with a loud BANG! Tears brimmed in the 9 year old's eyes but like her grandmother she was strong._

"_It's me mummy, AJ, your daughter" it was a whisper but the bedridden woman smiled. Her eyes however told a different story. They spoke the truth. She was still confused and in pain Annuziata Clarisse Violet had died a long time ago all that was left was a struggling body._

_Clarisse had seen enough. She told the little girl to go get her grandfather. Before she left she climbed on to the bed to hug her mummy but Annie flinched all she saw was a stranger not her daughter._

_The door shut behind AJ, it was just Clarisse and Annie. Sitting on the bed next to her daughter_

Oh there are so many things I want no need to tell her but she won't understand not now not in this state. This isn't right she's only 25 she has her whole life in front of her. If I could switch places with her I would, in a heartbeat.

"_Mama, I love you" were the last words spoken she lay there, eyes still open telling a story of guilt, pain and grief. Clarisse softly closed them the sight was too horrible for her. As she turned she felt her knees give way and she fell..._

_Into the arms of Joseph. The loving parents sat very still as they both mourned the loss of their baby girl._

I feel so guilty for her childhood. Growing up having to pretend I wasn't her mother and now this. I can't..I..it's just too hard. What are we going to do.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN; All done. I'd love to hear what you guys think especially of her death scene was it too cheesy? We are nearing some exciting times I have a lot of events planned out.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 10**

**AN: So in the last chapter we lost our Annie sniff sniff* so this will be her funeral that Rupert missed and also returning to the palace. Just a notice there are large chunks of dialogue.**

**Hope you like it. (you may need some tissues)**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She is so peaceful. She is confused, Joseph has explained to her about her Mama as best he can I don't think she fully understands yet. I wish I could have done this with our Annie, sleeping with her in my arms when she's sad or got a broken heart and stroke her hair telling her everything is going to be okay, alas I didn't. I look at AJ and see Annie it makes me want to run away and hide forever.

I haven't plaited hair in years but I'll try my best. Annie always plaited AJ's hair before school no matter what, it was those 10 minutes every morning that were never missed and quietly cherished. Joseph doesn't want her going to school neither do I but she is being persistent. It scares me, she is living in a world where the adults around her rarely show emotion she can't grow up like that having two 'modes' that hold her back with every decision she makes. That's why I'm living closer to her, hugging her because that's what grandma's do.

_AJ hugged her grandma tightly before getting into her grandfathers car, the spider or Carly as Joseph called her. Waving goodbye as they left the palace grounds. AJ attended 'The Genovian __école__privée__' at school she had her little clique of friends although a lot of the older children believed she was actually an orphan because she was never seen with her parents outside of school._

_On this particular day Madame Morel, her teacher had asked the children to write about their weekend and indeed Mother's day, after break they would present it to the class. AJ not one to bring attention to herself got on with the task quietly. At break she ran around the playground with her friends a passer-by would never guess she had lost her mother's hours before._

I wonder if AJ is getting on successfully at school, not getting into any trouble. I'm so worried about her it's difficult for me I simply can't imagine how hard it will be for her. Joseph as Annie's father has gone to a will reading. Annie wasn't rich, in fact she had very few prised possessions.

Charlotte has kept my schedule clear I do appreciate it but I need to do something rather than sit here with my thoughts. AJ keeps popping into my head, that's what I'll do cheer her up somehow but how what does she like, there aren't any children or friends she speaks of, that's it. I have to find Charlotte.

_3 of her classmates had already told their happy stories of mother's day. Next was best friend Lottie who explained that her mama had been working so her papa and she made a big cake, then AJ's name was picked out 'the order hat' so she got up and walked up to the front and began her tale._

"_On Sunday Morning myself and Tommie and Arnie went to Mama's room with a card and breakfast well, Madame Cout was carrying her food. Next Tommie and Arnie became upset so they had to go. Then it was just me and Mama well until Auntie Clarisse came in and I gave her the card and Mama said 'who are you' I got scared so Auntie Clarisse told me to go get grandpa Joseph. So I did on the way I met Uncle Philippe and Uncle Rupert who were upset too. I couldn't find grandpa so I went back and he was already there and Auntie Clarisse was crying and he was too. Grandpa says because Mama was really ill she had to go away and live in the clouds with the cloud people who own special telescope's so that Mama can watch me everyday." by the end of her little story tears had silently escaped her eyes. Considering the children's age, Madame Morel was the only person who realized what had happened, her mother had died._

Everyone is sad. Joseph is back but he is hiding I don't blame him though. Charlotte helped me organise an after school activity for AJ and myself. Philippe has been riding his horse all day, nobody has seen him. Rupert has disappeared without a trace, I suspect he has gone to his secret place beneath the palace, I'm not going to look for him everyone wishes to be alone today.

Finally, someone has dared show their face. Sitting in front of the fire is calming and relaxing. I know Joseph has had a whiskey, I can smell it we lost a daughter he needed to drown his sorrows. Typical! Just when we are getting comfy. Phones they are so annoying. Joseph looks so serious when he is on the phone.

He thinks he is leaving me behind he can think again. I will go with him to pick AJ up. I can leave the palace I'm always safe with Joseph.

_AJ swung her legs back and forth as she waited for her grandpa. After her talk, someone had called her a cry baby she punched him, for an 8 year old she had a pretty good punch. Madame Morel had attempted to calm her down but she just sat and cried._

_The Queen and Joseph arrived at reception, the headmaster had assumed it was official business._

"_Your Majesty, it is an honour to have your presence. Let me show you you around." Clarisse audibly sighed and Joseph stepped forward to ask him where AJ was but she had walked out wondering what was to happen to her. She had in fact latched onto Clarisse. The headmaster was embarrassed by the little girl's behaviour and began to apologize, attempting to remove AJ from his queen._

" _Excuse me, did you not call for her guardian to come and collect her?" she asked politely but still laced with impatience. The headmaster was dumbfounded and let the her majesty and AJ leave._

"_Thank You. Now what did she do?" Joseph asked the starstruck man in front of him._

_She is lost. I need to be there for her. I can't let her down, not that Annie did but I just need to be there for AJ._

"P_romise me you'll never go away like Mama" AJ whispered._

Never. Ever will I leave.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**ANNIE'S FUNERAL – A WEEK LATER. (WEDNESDAY)**

Our Annie hated Wednesday's. I don't know why she just did, she would always complain about them like they were some fatal disease. Joseph has planned today, it's small like Annie would have wanted. The thing about our Annie was she was never one for big fancy things, she'd make beautiful things from small things. I remember the time she bought a plain black dress for a Euro she transformed into this gorgeous ball gown with lace and beads the best part was nobody realized it was handmade by her.

AJ is going to be singing, Philippe playing his part of 'Warm Ice' and Pierre, or Uncle Pie, is conducting the service. I'm speaking as well as Joseph and Rupert. I don't look forward to it because it will be sad but Joseph wants us all to see it as a celebration of her life, celebrating what she had not what she could have become. That's Joseph always seeing the good in sad situations.

_About 20 people filed into the secret chapel in the palace. Clarisse was anxiously looking around for Rupert whom she hadn't seen yet. Surely he wouldn't miss this. They couldn't wait any longer so the ceremony began._

_Philippe played cello and AJ sang first. Pierre then started the ceremony. He didn't say a lot as Annie wasn't very religious but Pierre had offered his services to conduct the service Joseph couldn't say no. Then Joseph spoke._

"_Annie was my little girl. Although her life was short she achieved many things. Three beautiful babies of her own" he stared pointing at his three grandchildren "Annie was bright she had graduated from music school, and trained to become a music teacher. There are many times in my life where I have been in awe of intelligence like the time she informed the queen would appreciate roses instead of tulips in the garden or when she said that by looking at the things we only see one dimension but seeing things we see a thousand. I will miss my Annie however I want to celebrate the life she did have not dwell on what she could have had. Thank You, Darling Annie for shining a light and showing me a unique perspective on life." Joseph concluded his speech. There were glistening eyes from everyone, they all knew how close Annie was with her father it was magical. Clarisse looked to Joseph for reassurance if anything else._

Breath in, breath out. It's going to be fine. Why is this making me so nervous I'm good a speeches, crowds don't unnerve me this much normally, then again this isn't normal. No mother should have to bury their child. Just keep it together for AJ's sake. Pick a spot and stare at it speak my true feelings, how important our Annie's is to me, the impact she had on me and my family and how much I loved her.

"_so you see Annie was a big part in my life and the people around me. She brought a whole new light and for that Annie has a very special place in my heart. Thank you" Clarisse stepped down glad that was over. There was a silence, Rupert hadn't turned up. Clarisse could see Joseph's hands clenched she put her hand atop his, hoping nobody saw however one guest had. Philippe stood and went to the podium._

I can't believe this. I specifically told Rupert not to go to parliament today, that it would run over he never listens to me. One thing he had to this one thing and he couldn't do it, if it wasn't for my sake or Joseph's or even Annie's he could have done for the sake of his god daughter. He is going to get a piece of mind when I return to the palace.

_The Queen, Joseph, Philippe, Charlotte, AJ, Tommie and Arnie entered the ballroom. The king came storming down the stairs._

"_How dare you lie!" Rupert's voice was raised and trouble was on the horizon, AJ had hid behind her Mother's best friend, Philippe._

"_Lie about what" the Queen replied, innocently but inside she knew exactly what he was talking about._

_The king grabbed her arm in a split second Joseph had punched him. King Rupert was enraged before but now he was like an erupting volcano._

"_I am the King, I will have you hung Romero" he practically screamed as Joseph ushered his lover and family out. The ear splitting screams of the queen could be heard from miles away. Joseph was there within seconds clawing at his king who was unleashing all the power he had on his wife._

What's going on! I can feel or hear, see my entire body is numb. It hurts, Joseph! Joseph! Where are you? I need you! I feel pain and... and I...I why I am bleeding where is this coming from. JOSEPH!

_The King lay motionless on the floor, the queen lay in a ball, small pools of blood around her. Joseph scooped her up and carried her to her room, where she was safe._

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN; Well, that was that was it okay? I hope you all like it and it would really help if you could review so I know the good and if there was bad.**

**Thank you****That-Geek-in-a-hat**


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 11**

**AN: OK so this chapter is an in depth look at Clarisse's thoughts from Chapter 7 of 'In the Mind of the King'. It also means we are gradually going to pick up speed and meet Mia Thermopolis and walk into Princess Diaries 1. As you may have noticed it is little AU as I did kill Rupert early and because I just found my brain I've only just realised this so for that reason I will try and keep them in character as much as I can. Anyway I hope you will still like despite the AU setting.**

**As always I hope you enjoy it and here you go**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Monday.**

I don't remember the last time I walked through the halls of the palace. I don't remember the last time I looked in the mirror and recognised myself. Everything has changed. Rupert is dead I'm told not to but it was my fault, if I'd been there for him instead of writing him off heartless, turns out he had a heart it just didn't work properly. Philippe looks after AJ as if she were his. Her brothers he visits them and talks to them and is their father figure in life. He says AJ is a great help when it comes to picking gifts out for Amelia, his biological daughter whom lives in San Francisco with her Mother, Helen.

I hate myself! My bashed bruised self. Johnny says I'm lucky one more blow to the head and I could have died. I don't feel lucky, I've to hide away till I look better or at least till make-up can cover up the bruises and scars.

I know Charlotte and Philippe saw. They pretend for my sake but you can see it their eyes 'Why didn't you leave?' my answer duty. Joseph wiped all record of that afternoon from the security system. I should feel at peace but I do not.

_The Queen got up and walked to her en suite bathroom. It had been a week since her ordeal with the King which meant that at some point this week the funeral was to be held. She'd ha bruises before but she could hide them, these bruises were different. They hurt, they were slow to disappear and worst of all they could be seen._

I look awful. I feel awful. I am awful.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Just Before the funeral - Friday**

I look presentable minus my facial features. This dress is black, the colour of mourning. Am I mourning or am I secretly celebrating he took my secret to his death, never being able to voice. No I...I am mourning a little, less than I should be. Well here goes nothing.

_The Queen place the sunglasses over eyes, they were massive they covered half her face. Next she took the small veil and placed it so it would be even harder to tell what condition her face was in. Prince Philippe and Prince Pierre came in with AJ. Pierre knew what had happened as Philippe had called him shortly after. AJ was dressed in black also her hair trailing down her back with a bright yellow in her hair and around the dress, Clarisse smiled AJ was just a ray of sunshine everyone appreciated._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**At the Funeral.**

I am glad for Joseph's company and support today. Life won't be the same without Rupert his low laugh, his strange sense of humour, his pride, his ego. One may not have liked him or trusted him with anything but the country but we BOTH broke our wedding vows.

I hate that the press are here. It is something the public will want to know but they'll twist it make me look bad. It stresses everyone out, no one can "act natural" when they are around everything seems staged.

Joseph knows what looks to give me and when. One look and I feel safe knowing he is close and that he will catch me if I fall. This feels wrong. Going up to this podium and telling the country what a great man my husband was when in reality he was hideous and violent but deep down he had a heart a dysfunctional on but a heart is a heart. Speak slowly and what they want to here because if I tell the truth somehow I'll be the bad person.

Time to go. Joseph knows this already and is waiting to whisk me into the car. I can go home and be with my young grandson's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**After the funeral**

Oh Philippe, he has good heart very good heart. Maybe to good a heart that is easily broken.

It's terribly quiet but I like that I love this though. In Joseph's and AJ in mine I feel like a fraud though AJ only knows that I am a good friend of her grandfather's I'll tell her when she is ready.

I feel numb. In the space of two weeks I've lost my only daughter and my husband. I can only hope that it will get better from here.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN: OK so that was that. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to know what you thought so please review as I read and if I can reply to any questions or confusion. **

**Thank you**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 12**

**AN: this skips ahead to AJ's 10****th**** birthday which is in July the month after Amelia's .As always reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy it.**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Philippe looks so bored, he should be out exploring with AJ or playing Tennis instead here is her, learning to dance with Elizabeth he hates dancing with a passion. Right work is most likely piling up. Maybe Charlotte will be better dancing partner for him.

Amelia will just have turned 9. Amelia is always in my thoughts always has I can't wait till she is 18, when we finally meet. I worry about that day yes I look forward to it but I know there will be a lot of work before we establish a healthy relationship.

AJ is almost 10, how time flies. There she is our AJ dragging my Philippe and Charlotte behind her, what a little madam!

_The almost 10 year old sat clearly waiting for someone. Joseph entered and AJ began talking to the small group._

_"__Right what's this about AJ" Joseph asked his excited granddaughter._

_"__THIS!" she practically shouted handing him a leaflet. He eyed it then passed it over to Charlotte whom he was sitting next to._

_"__For my 10__th__ birthday I would like to go It's in America but I think that you and Uncle Philippe will like. Look it's a show of vintage cars and there are Horses, lace foods all sorts of things that might interest you, Auntie Clarisse. Best of all we camp overnight so we will be there for both days" AJ rambled on trying to convince everyone it was a good idea. Clarisse had lost all colour at the words 'camp overnight'._

_"__We will see dear" Clarisse smiled. AJ happily skipped out the room_

America. She wants to see cars in America. Why? One does not understand.

**A WEEK LATER-OFF TO AMERICA.**

Comfort, on a plane I need to be comfortable it's a 9 hour flight for goodness sake. However I'm looking forward to it, for once.

Very funny. It must be pick on Clarisse day, it is good to be treated as a person and NOT a queen with no heart. A little prankster she has been spending too much time with Philippe.

Sleep seems to be eluding me. Always does on planes. AJ knows something it's obvious now the way she studies my face looking for something. She is so very peaceful when she sleeps, in her grandfather's arms. Joseph is very good at pretending to sleep he could trick anyone well except me. I haven't done this in a long time every night when my boys were young it didn't matter how tired I was my boys needed to know how much I loved them. He kissed me back I was right.

**IN AMERICA**

California is so hot, much hotter than Genovia. I'm overjoyed that Joseph managed to talk AJ out of camping at this event.

The freedom I get here is wonderful no ladies maids or annoying parliament members just quiet, excluding Tommie and Arnie they are so loud I suspect it's being away from home. They're going to be three in November I can't believe it. I love them despite their lack of volume control.

Tweed and some wellingtons will work well. Oh I must not forget AJ's other present. It's a rose pendant, I hope she likes it. It used be mine.

_Tommie and Arnie waved goodbye as the Clarisse, Joseph, Shades and Charlotte drove away Philippe would be joining them later. Joseph knew the event would be too noisy for them._

_Once they were in AJ was gone in a flash, Clarisse started panicking until she was reminded Joseph had taken time to have a pen put in her bag this said pen doubled up as a tracking device finding her would be easy._

I don't like not knowing where she is. I know that today she is the big 10 and she 'knows everything' but it still unnerves me.

I think she will be by the mustangs or maybe the 'spiders' maybe even the minis. This is wonderful walking with Joseph. No cameras or people stressing over me. Just me and my family. I hope Philippe gets here soon.

_AJ sat in the 1960's mustang convertible pretending to drive. A girl with bushy brown hair cautiously approached and lifted the bonnet, the social butter AJ was decided to start a conversation._

_"__Hello. It's a pretty decent engine. It's like the one back home" AJ began._

_"__I totally agree with you there. Wait did you say you have a mustang" she questioned AJ nodded_

_"__They aren't mine there my grandpa's we have two. The second has just been finished the drive is so smooth"_

_"__Oh that's so cool. WE don't have a car but my friend' dad works at the local garage and I help sometimes" the brunette told her new friend AJ smiled then her expression changed to a surprise._

_"__Where are my manners? I'm Annuziata but you may call me AJ. NEVER call me Annie J it will result in me killing you" she joked._

_"__That's a weird name but I like. I'm Mia but nobody really calls me that it's more likely to be Motor mouth because sometimes I can go on a bit" the two new friends giggled and moved on._

Watching the horses has relaxed me, a bit however I can't stop my paranoia .Philippe and went in search of AJ along with Joseph leaving me with Scott 'Shades' and Charlotte. Time really does fly when one is having fun, one is glad to have come here despite my previous thoughts. I can't believe it is nearly 6 o' clock. Now where is the climbing wall I think that's where we are meeting?

_"__WOW!" AJ exclaimed as she was unharnessed from the climbing wall._

_"__I know. I have always enjoyed climbing when I'm older I want to climb all the major peeks, worldwide. I feel like I'm flying among the clouds with the birds" AJ's attitude changed it became more reserved and shy. Her voice hitched as she told Mia about her late mother._

There's the climbing wall, Joseph and Philippe but no AJ. She moves too fast fort them a wild goose chase trying to find her honestly, on the move again.

_"__That's so sad. I'm sorry" Mia apologised hugging AJ._

_"__It's ok. You didn't know. Oh look a photo booth c'mon!" the two young girls ran towards the vintage photo booth_

_"__Right she should be here" Joseph told Clarisse who then stated the obvious that she couldn't be seen they all swung round when they heard her laugh and sure enough she was there but with another little girl._

_"__Will you be here tomorrow?" Mia asked. AJ shrugged reaching into her bag and took out her pen on the back of one of the photo strips she wrote her address (it wasn't the palace's address it was the safe house. AJ didn't now this. Joseph would collect and post all personal letters from there) Mia smiled and scribbled her address on the other photo strip. The two hugged before separating._

I wonder who that girl was. She looks familiar but I can't say where from. It's good to see her with a friend she doesn't do much of that at home. Now we must get back home I am utterly exhausted.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's late I've had so much to revise and this was such a long chapter. Please let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 13**

**AN: A few months jump here Christmas is approaching the palace. Just to clarify I in no way own the princess diaries and it's characters I do own AJ and co. plus this plot line.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I'm so glad parliament is over for today, god knows I can't wait for the last of this year, in two weeks. They are desperate to know when Philippe will take over, I know he is ready but he is stubborn and reluctant and that is never a good thing when Philippe is concerned. That Viscount Marbry is getting on everyone's nerves, he has changed since his darling wife Maria died, always causing trouble. AJ says his nephew is nicer but can be sensitive, after his father dying 4 years ago but they are good friends, I think. Death changes people that one can not argue with.

It's good to get out of the palace for a while. AJ does love shopping that's for sure and I suppose so do I. Rupert would hit the roof if he were here, she's sticking her nose up at the pears oh, it makes me laugh truly it does. Lace I would like a bit maybe that one or that its got tiny birds in it or the roses definitely HA! She is just like her mama, engrossed in the lace making.

Christmas always brings joy. Duty however does get a little in the way considering Rupert has long been dead but it is tradition that the royal family hosts a ball so I guess my dress will be plain and, black. Black only suits the security staff particularly Joseph. However Charlotte is a genius when it comes to organising and one must have faith in her. I must go see Wilson about my dress and Paolo about my hair and make-up, maybe I can prise AJ away from her writing desk. Since her birthday she is always receiving letters and getting Joseph to send letters out, he is sweet and respects her privacy by not opening them but I don't want her to be hurt or get in trouble.

_Knocking on her granddaughters door she heard a firm come in. AJ (as expected) was sitting at her writing desk reading yet another letter._

"_Good afternoon. AJ what has you so engrossed today?" Clarisse asked, the little girl motioned for her to wait a moment._

"_Well, its from my friend motormouth she's called that because she can go on and on and on at like 1000 mph. She's really cool though always making jokes she has a tower and a cat called fat Louie. I so want to see her again but she can't come here I don't suppose you need yo go to San Francisco any time soon do you?" Clarisse looked dumbfound if __**anyone **__was a 'motormouth is was AJ she could talk the birds out of the pear trees._

"_No my dear I do not, sorry. Now we have some important people to meet including Wilson and Paolo" this evoked a groan from AJ, she HATED going to see Wilson, Paolo on the other hand would speak of Italy and taught her a bit too._

Never have I met a little girl who hates dresses so much. I thought little girls loved getting dressed up Annie preferred dungarees or a 'skort' whatever that is but she did love the odd dress. Mia, the letter was signed by a Mia. No it couldn't be could it?

_AJ squirmed about trying to get used to the stiff lilac fabric._

"_AJ hold still. Her Majesty is nearly ready." Wilson was a patient man (he had 4 daughters and a wife) but this blonde girl was pushing it, he never understood why she got to go to these parties anyway she wasn't family. She swung her legs back and fourth and hummed a little tune to herself._

Oh no it's too big! I don't get this, maybe Joseph is right I haven't exactly been eating right. I'm sure he can fix it.

_The closet door opened ans Clarisse stepped out. AJ gasped audibly. It was all black but not dull Genovian lace had been worked throughout and it was very modest covering every inch of her slimming body. A dress fit for a mourning queen._

"_You look so pretty!" AJ mumbled as she hugged her female role model._

"_Thank you dear. Is Wilson here?" she asked, AJ shook her head._

_As Wilson and Paolo were about to go back in they couldn't resist eavesdropping and having something to gossip about with the maids later. It was completely innocent._

"_I love you" they heard AJ say, which wasn't surprising everyone loved the queen._

"_I love you too dear" this shocked both men. The Queen she had, feelings but why AJ she was commoner, nothing special it was truly perplexing!_

AJ can be so completely irritating one minute and so loving and sweet the next. I never want to let her go.

At last Wilson and Paolo.

"_Bongurino__mia__regina" Paolo made his presense clear and known. Aj smiled brightly, yhes paolo was annoying but he was an italian and he had taught her a lot about the country._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Christmas Eve**

'_twas the night before Christmas and all through the palace no creatures were stirring no even a mouse. Well that's not true, laughter roared through the halls of the palace._

_In the children's room Queen Clarisse,Joseph, Prince Philippe, Tommie, Arnie and AJ sat laughing strongly. You see as Queen like as Clarisse was there were moments she had to be able to have some fun and Christmas eve was one of those rare times._

_The group were leaving coco and pear cookies for __père__noël__ when Clarisse picked up the cream and gave Joseph an 'early present' in his face._

"_Excuse me" he declared distracting her momentarily so he could return the 'present' this had been going on for a bit each of them childishly chasing each other for the children's amusement._

"_AJ remind me never to give either of them cream, EVER" Philippe whispered to his god-daughter whom giggled and locked pinkies with him._

I love this so much. Being with MY family at Christmas. Even if I do get in a terrible mess.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**AN: hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will have a time jump in it but I will explain what has happened**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	14. Chapter 14

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 14**

**AN: This chapter does to do a little time jump well quite a big one like 4 years but I'll try explain it as best I can. **

**I do not own The Princess Diaries or the characters but AJ etc. and the plot are mine.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

AJ, Arnie and Tommie will be here soon, I can hardly contain myself although I saw them last summer it always brightens the place up Philippe cheers up too. He is so close to being crowned, thank god Louie agreed to the children coming to his coronation they will love it and so will he.

I feel like dragging Joseph out of that chair to go get them, oh for goodness sake pull yourself together. Food. I'm not that hungry to be honest. I have an hour to do a bit of work so one will just get stuck in to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**4 years earlier**

_The group of sleepy people quietly walked into the palace. Clarisse went straight to her office with Charlotte, Shades went to the security hub and Philippe helped Joseph with the children who were all exhausted from their second vintage car show in America._

_Once everyone was in bed Clarisse and Joseph sat quietly in front of the fire enjoying each others company it had almost been a year since Rupert had died and while it was very sad and the whole country mourned this 'great man's' death the staff close to their majesties knew the truth._

_Charlotte really didn't want to disturb anyone at this late hour but it had to be done. She had never agreed with Louie, he was no good for Annie married to his job but this was low. Hoping Clarisse knew where Joseph was she knocked on the door._

_Clarisse was in fact asleep in Joseph's arms on the sofa. Not wanting to wake her he slowly got up, prayed to god it was someone he liked (grandchildren, Charlotte, Shades, Philippe) he opened the door._

"_Oh you are here good. Right so I just got off the phone with Mr MacGregor, Clarisse's lawyer he says his case is water tight but we may have a chance" Charlotte began to ramble and Joseph got worried, he asked her what had happened._

"_Well, Louie is on the scene again. He has applied for custody of his children. There is very little Mr MacGregor can do, you know he is the best lawyer in Genovia " she explained hastily. His face dropped he had put so much into those kids he loved them, he couldn't let them go how it, it was a sealed fate._

_When Clarisse awoke in the morning she was informed of the news. Louie was going to have a tough battle with those kids they were so happy with their life._

_The battle for their custody was long and tedious, none of the children perfectly understood but AJ knew she was going to be leaving the palace. After 4 months Louie won and declared that he'd be picking them up from the Genovian palace on their way back they would make a detour for Disneyland,Paris (exciting the boys but AJ didn't want to leave the palace). _

_It was a Sunday when he was scheduled to come Arnie and Tommie were playing with The Grahams children Alyssa and George. AJ was alone in the rose garden. He arrived promptly so the boys said a goodbye to their friends Clarisse hugged Arnie and Tommie goodbye. AJ however was nowhere to be found._

"_I do have a schedule to keep Joseph" Louie sneered as Clarisse put the boys seatbelts on, despite being aware of the press nearby at the gates. She then walked to the garage knowing AJ would be there. "For god sake where is she going?" Louie shouted._

"_She has gone to get YOUR daughter." Joseph reminded his ex son in law. The only thing stopping Joseph from punching his lights were the children. To which Louie reminded the worrying grandpa he would see them every summer._

"_Do I have to go?" AJ asked when she spotted Clarisse enter the garage. Sitting beside her in Carly._

"_Yes dear you do. However every summer you will come here and we might even go to the vintage car show you love so much" she tried to cheer her up._

"_That's great but I can't keep my promise to Uncle Philippe now and I pinky swore. I won't be able to see Nicky or be annoyed by Lionel at school, I think he fancies me. I can't see Lottie at school, I LOVE Genovia to much to let it go and say goodbye. Please don't let me go" she begged to the older woman whom she had know most of her life. Carefully stroking the blonde hair Clarisse thought of an appropriate answer._

"_My dear I never imagined I'd have to let you go but I do and it is with the biggest regret. You hold a very special place in my heart that nobody could fill, ever. You can write to your friends or electronically communicate with them I'm sure they all have access to that sort of communication." she began _

"_but it won't be the same, no more mattress surfing at birth..."_

"_you will have two months here a week of that will be spent on holiday in America and the rest is up to you. Fix the cars or walk in the rose garden, ride the horses, you will be sick of us, I promise you." she smiled and the sad face light up a little and nodded._

"_Promise me one thing though darling. Behave for your father and give an example to your brothers OK, no pranks. What was your promise to Philippe by the way?" Clarisse asked._

"_No that dear Queen would be telling" AJ mocked before jumping out the car and walking hand in hand with Clarisse._

_After that sad goodbye the three came back every summer as planned and they went to America as planned it was an okay settlement. It wasn't perfect though not for everyone anyway_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Present Day**

Oh at last! Work can stop for a few hours, planning this coronation is awfully tiring children give the best bear hugs as queen one doesn't receive them a lot. She looks very glum I must talk to her later. OK who is for a horse ride round the grounds.

Its good to be home, horses can be terribly uncomfortable but one's work is never done I'm all packed for the plane journey to America but I don't know if everyone else is, I must go and check.

AH good very efficient 6 year olds in this room. The children always brighten my spirits up then duty reminds me I am still queen I must compose myself I'm like a child whom has drunk several glasses of fizzy pop (is that right?) all hyperactive my parents would be ashamed then again they sold me to this family as a baby so I doubt they would even care.

Asleep at last. Its only been two hours since we flew off. This is going to be splendid.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Two days before Philippe's Coronation.**

She is so unwell. They had to take blood samples to make sure it wasn't anything serious. Wait! Oh No I must find Joseph I knew this would happen its all going to come out It will destroy the Renaldi name I am so stupid.

"_Oh Joseph What is they find out?." Clarisse asked him. As he looked bewildered as to why she was in his room at nearly 11 o'clock at night._

"_What do you mean my dear who? Find out what?" he was still slightly groggy and sleepy but it soon came to the front of his mind. _

"_What do you think Joseph? AJ is ill" she was slightly annoyed but it was stress orientated _

_At this moment Philippe had caught up with his mother and was standing outside. Intrigued by the raised voices he stood still and listen._

"_Oh my dear. Don't worry I'll get Johnny on to it." he reassured to her. Philippe was even more interested he knew johnny, he was a good man (not as good as Joseph). What did Johnny have to do with AJ? He thought to himself._

"_What if it's already been done. I can see the headlines: QUEEN'S LOVE CHILD WITH BODY GAURD, PRINCE'S FRIEND WAS HIS HALF SISTER. What are we really going to do."_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Philippe raged into the room. Whipping round in surprise they were speechless. Walking over to his mother "Father was right you are a hoar." He exited swiftly._

"_Joseph, Joseph go after him now. NOW" Clarisse rarely raised her voice but this called for it._

Oh what have I done. I am a terrible person It's all my fault everything its my fault

_Summer storms were terrible this one seemed worse then normal. The rain smashed against the road, the clouds clashed like cymbals. The Prince raced through the city of Pyrus he couldn't believe it after all this time they both were unfaithful. He couldn't trust either one of his parents. The car itself was hard to control what happened next was hideous._

_Joseph was hot on the prince's heels and in fact could see his car screech round the corner and that the tires couldn't handle the road, he witnessed the car spin off the edge off the cliff and to the rocks below. Jumping out the car he ran towards the cliff edge. Joseph had no choice but to go down there he drove his car down as far as he could go then took a flash light and mobile to look for the man he had watched grow up._

_The car was lodged between two rocks it was clear Philippe was stuck and bleeding heavily._

"_Philippe, can you hear me?" Joseph shouted over the storm. Philippe barely had any energy left in him but managed to say a little._

"_Tell Mama, I'm sorry and that I..I forgive her. Look after her Joe, p..p..please" he strained before losing all strength._

"_NO! Philippe, you you stay with me" Joseph screamed as he called for help via his mobile The car began to spark and Joseph struggled to get back hitting his knees against the unforgiving rocks below he screamed in pain and guilt as the car blew up in front of him pushing him into the sea._

_That was it the Crown Prince of Genovia was dead, days before his coronation._

**AN: Wow explosive. Hope everyone like that. It's getting so excited. I'm not sure if we will go straight to being in sync with the first movie or do Helen and Mia's reaction, what do you think should I? Anyway please let me know what you thought. Happy to answer or clarify anything.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	15. Chapter 15

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 15**

**AN: A short on Philippe's funeral. I do not own The princess Diaries or its characters, I do own AJ and co and the plot. Please enjoy**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I can't bare this. Burying my own son. I have to carry this guilt till the day I die, I'm the reason he is gone. If I had respected my marriage vows he'd still be here Rupert too. If I had followed my head instead of my heart I'd have no fear.

I know Joseph feels responsible but it's primarily my fault, he is avoiding me and while yes I appreciate the space I can't do it alone. If I had made the correct choice, getting an abortion then Renaldi line would have an heir. I was so stupid.

_Clarisse Maria Gerard Renaldi's worst nightmare had come to light. She was burying another of her children. Joseph Romero stood at a distance watching his Queen cling onto her eldest child._

_AJ, their secret grandchild was close behind. She held tightly onto her little brothers hands. Tommie and Arnie let go and hugged Clarisse before they got into the black limo. It was a horrible day, the weather was cold and unforgiving just like Philippe's sudden death._

_After the ceremony Clarisse realised Helen and Amelia hadn't been informed._

How could I forget about them, it's will be hard to do over the phone although Amelia is next in line. I will have to inform Helen first she was married to him. Where is Charlotte?

**In San Francisco**

_Helen Thermopolis was painting a large canvas this was normal for her, she was an artist it was late at night and her daughter Amelia was sound asleep. The phone rang and she dropped her paintbrush in surprise._

"_Hello" she answered_

"_Helen Thermopolis?" the other end asked to which she replied yes. "Helen, it's Clarisse. I've got some bad news that must be addressed" this brought Helen out of her slightly drowsy faze she was anxious._

"_Oh Clarisse I'm so sorry. Should I tell Mia?" she asked after Clarisse finished explainning what had happened_

"_Of course Philippe is her father. I will be in touch again soon. With some better news." and with that the line was dead._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The next morning Amelia got up attempted to tame her crazy hair (and failed) checked her emails and was delighted to find on from her pen pal AJ. It read: _

**Hey Mimi, so I have good news and bad news. My amazing god father has died. This is so hard to say and type but he was like a father to me and now he's gone. Grandpa says he'll be with mum now and while I kinda believe I'm still pissed that they took him. The good news my stupid school, which you know I hate has chosen me as an exchange student. I'm going to a Grove high school to study engineering and Music is this anywhere near you? **

**Lots of love AJ xxx**

**P.S. Did Fat Louie like the toy I sent.?**

_Mia giggled Louie had loved the toy, then she remembered the first part. From what Mia could gather AJ was in total awe of her god father and she instantly had to email back sending condolences looking at the time she quickly typed a small message:_

**Hey AJ, Grove high is my school so I can't wait to see you again. I am so sorry for your loss, the way you talk about him I know he means the world to you. Hope you and your family are okay. Got to go ****Mom****being a pain. **

**Lots of Mia xxx**

"_Okay __Mom What is it?" Mia asked as she slumped into the chair._

"_Mia, Your father has been killed. I know you never met him but you have the right to know. Your grandmother was in touch she __apologises__that we weren't told earlier but it was terribly sudden" Helen couldn't believe what she was saying but Mia just sort of shrunk into the chair. It was a long road in front of them._

I wonder how Amelia took it I assume it will be morning there, now. How could I wish Annie had not lived she gave Joseph so much joy and me I couldn't have aborted a life. As my grandmother used to say 'If if's and and's were pots and pans there would be no need for tinkers' one never understood it but still. AJ is all packed and will leave in the morning she seems happier, I think the chance to be the exchange student has cheered her up, getting away from Scotland. Well one must sleep I have a trip to America to plan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that. This has now developed into total AU (alternative universe) but please stick with it. Drama to come Please review always appreciate it.****That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	16. Chapter 16

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Thanks to everyone for your reviews they are so helpful. It is so good to hear that people actually are reading my work. I don't own The Princess Diaries or the characters I do own this story and of course Annie and co. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**That-geek-in-a-hat©**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Is it right to be a one hundred percent nervous. She will be here very soon. I haven't seen her in so long. Well I'm presentable, I suppose. I'm early well one cannot contain oneself at all. Let's go and meet Philippe's daughter, Amelia.

_Before she left her room she watched Joseph whom was in the garden. He had been so supportive. The night of Philippe's death he'd helped her to bed and then held her reassuring her that Philippe had forgiven her. He had been the one who had cradled her the night of her son's funeral when she had been in complete hysterics. Joseph was __**everything**__ to Clarisse._

There she is. Very much like Philippe. His eyes and ears. How awful those eyebrows and the hair clearly hasn't been brushed in years, Paolo will have to come in soon and fix that for everybody's sake.

I hope she likes this, one never knows what to get family when one is barely acquainted with. Clumsy, like Philippe too. That better not be broken it means a lot, AJ would never disrespect gifts, Oh I'm doing what I vowed I wouldn't do. Comparing AJ and Amelia, I just can't.

A cup of tea will help my nervousness, it always does.

_Queen Clarisse was struggling to approach the subject of her late son to her granddaughter. However it was now or never._

_"Amelia, have you ever heard of Edward Christophe Philippe Gerard Renaldi?"_

_"No"_

_"He was the crown Prince of Genovia" Clarisse elaborated slightly_

_"Mm, what about him" the teen inquired_

_"Edward Christophe Philippe Gerard Renaldi was your father"_

At last she knows. That is certainly a weight of my shoulders. I couldn't joke about my dead son, she clearly doesn't know what he means to me. She must be in total shock. The penny drops. SHUT UP! What on earth? Some sort of American slang AJ would never, actually she would just not in my presence. One really cannot compare those two so much. I need to set her straight it is law she is the only heir.

I imagined her so differently. I can't believe she doesn't want to be a princess. I thought it was every little girl's dream, it would have been so fantastic to be an actual grandmother for once but now Joseph will help me he'll look after her.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_AJ Romero-McIver was at her friend, Mia's house she was in America as an exchange student over from Scotland. Last night she had quietly gone to bed not wanting to interfere in their family problems._

_It wasn't until the morning when AJ asked her usually cheerful pen pal what was wrong._

_"So why are you so upset?" AJ cautiously asked_

_"Turns out I'm royal" Mia started AJ's eyes grew large with curiosity "Yeah of some country called Genovia. Ever heard of it?" AJ fell out of the chair she was sitting on. It ALL made sense Mia was her godfather's daughter. This also meant they were half cousins but both parties were unaware of this fact._

_"Wow. You must be pretty shocked. I don't want to sound mean but it wasn't your mother's intention to hurt you, I'm sure. She wanted to protect you surely, that's a mother's job, right?" AJ questioned_

_"My whole life though is a lie, I'm not exactly princess material. I hate her right now." AJ looked away "Sorry I didn't think" AJ nodded she couldn't blame Mia._

_"Let's think of it from your Mother's point of view. The man she is in love with has the emotional baggage of being thrown into the position of crown prince. She had to make a decision have her new-born daughter bombarded with cameras and responsibilities of being crown princess. Just imagine having camera's in your face on your way to school at five or at nine when your mother…I mean grandfather dies. Your grandma lost you once already, you're the only family she has left Mia." AJ explained sympathetically_

_"What aren't you telling me? What do you know?" Mia asked_

_"I know nothing honest. Just appreciate what your mother does for you" she replied as Mia looked glumly in the mirror commenting on how good it was going to get "You look wonderful, Honey" AJ smiled making her way to the pole._

Why is AJ? Oh of course, Amelia was, is AJ's pen pal. This really is a small world. Complicated it is all so complicated now.

I know Helen loved Philippe but I also know she was jealous of our Annie. I wish Philippe's accident was just that but it wasn't he was angry at me for having Annie and rightly so. It was, is my fault he is no longer here what have I done.

_Clarisse stood awkwardly in her granddaughter's room. She noticed several pictures one of Philippe at the Genovian Independence Day years ago another of AJ and Amelia sitting on a mustang bonnet many of Amelia and Helen. It was harsh reality that she had never been part of her life. She went to sit on the bed but flinched when the cat hissed, Clarisse after all had always been a dog person._

Well I'm glad that has been sorted. I must get going, I'm already behind schedule. One hopes she doesn't mind the limo ride to school.

**AN: Hope you like this new chapter I have the next two chapters I've just to type them up. I can't wait for you all to read them. As always I'd liked to know what you think of the chapter.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


	17. Chapter 17

**In the Mind of the Queen**

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Hello everyone so this chapter will be quite jumpy but I'll try make it clear where the story is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Princess Diaries or its characters however I do own Annie and co plus the story line.**

**Enjoy**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_The wango dance_

Well I'm glad that's over. Philippe never liked dancing that much either but with Charlotte he was not too bad, maybe she just needs to find the right partner. Like me and Rupert I hated dancing with him, he was quite terrible but in Joseph's arms it's right and wrong because I belong there but I know I can't belong there. Well I suppose I must get back to work, things to do Paolo to call.

His smell is so intoxicating, I could melt. Is he right? Have I been wearing black for too long. Parliament believe I should be wearing it for the rest of my life. After Rupert died I knew it would be a while but Philippe, my baby boy I felt all colour was gone.

_The older couple moved together like fire and ice in complete harmony. The world slowly disappearing before their eyes. It then happened the routine allowed Joseph to look into the sapphire eyes that whispered love. _

_Charlotte rushed in to inform her majesty of her work but to her whom had witnessed so many of the moments crept out it seemed too cruel to interrupt them._

I'd almost forgotten what this feels like. To be in the arms of a man and feel passion. Duty has always been in the way of passion for me. Except that night. I was so angry I wanted Rupert to feel humiliated. I should regret but I never have and I never will.

Whatever happens between Joseph and I happens for a reason. I don't know that reason yet but one day I will.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Criticising Mia – After the beach party_

I can't believe her, two pictures and both show her in humiliating positions. She has no common sense or dignity now how could anyone be this stupid. She should never have gone. AJ would never be this stupid she'd never get into this position.

I'm glad Mia has decided to not accept her title. The drama she could cause it would ruin the Renaldi name. I should let him in here. I can always tell when he's near.

He always seems to make me see the bigger picture. I am always right in the face of those problems he drags me out to see the birds eye view.

"_I don't understand Joseph. Why is AJ able to just behave and hide when she isn't. Would she be better at being a princess."_

"_Your Majesty, AJ will always be Louie's little princess but a country's she's too ambitious. Not that her highness isn't. AJ has a life plan this isn't in it. She doesn't care what people think and hasn't since never. Her highness does, particularly you." Joseph explained_

"_Is she ever going to be ready? You're right you really do make me see the things I should be looking at, the good. Thank you" Clarisse touched his cheek._

"_Clarisse, you only make it harder for both of us." He whispered._

"_How adorable. I just want to remind Mr Flirt that he has to drive some people to school Mia and I aren't waiting all day to see Lily." She teased receiving the death glare from both adults whom had sprung apart._

The cheek of that girl. Is she right though? Do we flirt? No of course not that's ridiculous isn't it. Wishful thinking on her part finally getting to call me Grandma is one of her life goals, I'm sure. There's always been something there, well obviously we have, it's never happened again. Do I want it to? Emotions and feelings have always confused one.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Independence Day Ball- Mia's Speech_

Oh that's two granddaughters gone missing. First AJ, whom seems to have disappeared of the face of the earth, second Amelia whom has backed out of being Genovia's Princess. Which has disappointed me more then her taking the job and not being good enough. Joseph is stressing but he's not telling me something, the maids were gossiping about her going to the UK to work with her father. She's a big girl but I am scared that she won't come back and I'll lose her, like her mother.

Amelia has made me see so many new things. I know why Philippe loved America the people are so free and open-minded. I see a lot of me in her so maybe there is a chance yet.

"_Mia you can't just leave" AJ stated_

"_Says the girl who is flying out to Great Britain later tonight" Mia retorted._

"_I'm not the heir to a throne. You have responsibilities I don't" Mia rolled her eyes, she was sick of hearing that word "Listen just open your diary" AJ suggested_

_Once Mia had read the letter from her her father she looked at AJ. Questions whizzed through the young royals head._

"_I knew your dad. My mum grew up with him and his brother. Your mother was jealous of the relationship between them so I had to live somewhere there wasn't tension. Your grandfather adored my mum more than yours it was terrible for everyone." She started Mia's face draining of colour_

"_It wasn't a coincidence that your dad and my godfather died at the same time. They were the same person Mia" AJ concluded "I wanted to tell you but…"_

"_It would over complicated things because I wasn't allowed to know until I was 18" Mia interrupted and AJ nodded._

"_One more thing, I told your dad about you once he told me about his little girl he said 'if worst comes to worst and he didn't get to meet his Mia I have to make sure you know that he always regretted you and your mum go and he hoped one day that you would become the queen he knew you could be. Mia he believed in you so much, you just need to believe in yourself." With that AJ hugged Mia and dashed out into the brewing storm._

He really can do everything. I hope she knows what she's going to say. OH Joseph needs to get her a tiara, I have a feeling she will need it. Helen did a wonderful job with Amelia. Amelia has come so far since our last meeting, I'm so awfully proud.

It's nice to see she isn't rambling on, wait I take that back. She has accepted her rightful role. A weight has definitely been lifted from my shoulders. I do hope however that AJ is okay.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Independence day ball- Dancing_

Back in Joseph's arms where I prefer to be. It looks like Mia has found her own partner too.

It's good to get away from that crowded room. The music has slowly been getting more contemporary all night. It feels good to be with Joseph, alone.

_The older pair reached the pale doors that led to Clarisse's chambers. Clarisse herself was arguing whether or not to invite him in._

"_Would you like to join me for some wine?" she asked, Joseph simply smiled and her in._

Why am I nervous, I trust Joseph with my life. The last time I let my heart rule I got into a right royal mess, while I am most defiantly past that risk it's been so long since a man has loved me like that after the boys were born Rupert would rather have a 20 year old than his own wife. Joseph and I knew after the last time we shouyd never even think of that but, wait why am I assuming he wants that tonight. Oh now that's silly he has loved me for over 30 years I love him too but I have duty to Genovia and now Mia I..I..I love this man I won't let him go, again. To hell with duty he needs to I love him.

_Clarisse and Joseph sat awkwardly on opposite ends of her sofa. Occasionally one of them would move to drink some of their wine. It seemed like forever but as Clarisse finished her third glass a tiny drop fell onto her exposed skin. Using all the will power he had Joseph contained his arousal and instead just sighed audibly._

"_Whoops, can you get that for me?" Clarisse smiled as Jospeh's eyes popped out of his head "With the napkin, Joseph" she almost giggled as he leaned in delicately soaking up the red liquid with the white fabric he closed his eyes imagining how she would taste, he licked his lips. He came up slowly looking her straight in the eye._

Why did I just do that? What is wrong with me? His eyes are full of desire, lust and so much love. I can't bare this. I love him and deserve to be happy.

_Clarisse slowly leaned in. Joseph caught her in a soft kiss which quickly escalated. Their tongues explored the mouth of the other. Although they had done this before it was if that hadn't happened, that one other time had been full of anger and spit towards another, this was exploding with lust and love for one another._

_As Joseph lowered her down onto the sofa they gasped for air. Clarisse slid her arms around her lover's neck pulling him to her once again, into a passion filled kiss. As Joseph's shirt was discarded a loud knock made them jump._

"_Ignore it mi __amor__" Joseph whispered._

_A wicked and flirtatious smile spread across her usually stern face she whispered "I intend to, __il__mio__amore__" with that the two disappeared through the doors to the Queen's bedroom._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**AN: I hope that wasn't too out of character and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**That-Geek-in-a-hat©**


End file.
